Tiny Toons Back in Action
by Stone-Man85
Summary: The Toons are Back.  A New Evil, a New Adventure, a Few New Characters, but still a little Tiny, A little Toony, but altogether a lot of Loony.  FifixOC
1. TT trailer

**Okay, folks, this is the final chapter. No, seriously, after all the hilarious teasers I wrote, no one bothered to at least review them, so this is the final one. Seriously, and this time, review it! I'm starting to think no one cares anymore.**

**Warner Bros. Animation Studios**

**And StoneMan85 writing Studios**

**Somewhere in the Dark Underworld,**

_it was completely unknown, but completely darkened, save for one light of a darkened silhouette. The figure was lanky but pointed on some angles on him, namely his shoulders, and had on to where his eyes were, white lenses that gleamed by the only light. And in the fellow's arms, resting as it purred, a cute little white kitten, with a black and spiked collar that read Mr. Tinkles. Elsewhere in the room, other lights shined on silhouettes, of different shapes, sizes, and genders, but in front of the leading silhouette, were humanoid fellows dressed like executives._

**An Evil Plan is forming darkly**

_The figure laughs in the shadows manically at the scene falling before him._

**A plan to rule all of Toonkind**

_A squirrel agent in the shadows leaps about, holding in his hands a piece of paper._

**Now the world's most secret Agent Agency must circle the globe together to stop this Evil.**

_An unknown location, with high tech lab equipment, robot guards, and the Warner Bros. Logo as the agency's logo on the front and on a rug is shown. A burly fellow sits at the leader's desk, talking over to agents, new and old._

**But… in order to stop them… the good guys are gonna need to be…**

**Tiny…**

_A figure pulls on white four fingered gloves._

**Toony…**

_A figure walks towards the audience with a rifle in his hands._

**And altogether… Loony.**

And fires the rifle… only to have a small stick with a bang flag on it. The figure steps out to reveal it to be none other than Montana Max as he shouts out, "DARN IT!"

Buster popped up from the corner and chuckled, pointing to Monty, "What a maroon."

**Tiny Toons: Back in Action**

**Two Rabbits**

"I'm Buster Bunny," Buster replied.

"I'm Babs Bunny," BAbs chimed out.

The two were now back to back, as they finished in unison, "No relation."

**Two Ducks**

"I'm Plucky Duck!"

"No, I am," Babs insisted, "I'm a silly, green, duck with the ego the size of Cleveland."

"_I'm _the silly green duck with the ego the size of Cleveland!" Plucky finally shouted, but then stopped himself as he let his jaw drop in realization he had been made into a Jackass… again.

**A Pig**

Hampton ran around, vacuuming like crazy in his house, and then dusted, swabbed, cleaned the dishes… at the same time with all his appendages.

**A Skunkette**

Fifi La Fume raced towards a familiar-looking Skunk Boy, and jumped into his arms. "At last, I have found you," Fifi proclaimed to the boy, as she kissed him passionately from cheek to neck, as he held her up, only to ensure she wouldn't fall down on her butt, as she continued her kisses, and hugged him tightly with her tail and arms, "Oh, my totally awesome Bo. You are like irrezitable Bri in my arms!"

The skunk boy managed to wheeze out from Fifi's powerful aroma, as well as her love grip, "Lucky me…"

**A mini-Tasmanian Devil**

Dizzy spins around, creating a pathway of destruction to a food court, and stopped as he ate an entire serving line of pizzas. He stopped as he unleashed the most powerful of belches, senidng others flying away, and stopped as he smacked his lips, and raised an eyebrow, "Why for breath smell like carrots?"

**A Boy**

"IT'S ALL MINE!" Montana Max shouted, as he stomped on a cojuple of thugs, "GET OUT OF HERE! OUT! OUT! OUT! BACK! BACK! BACK! OUT! OUT! OUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

**A Girl**

Elmyra cried out, "I just gotta get that squirrel!" She smiled innocently as she replied calmly, "It's my obsession."

**A Fox**

"Why, yes," an orange, and very attractive fox said to one Calamity Coyote, who was going bug eyed, and turning red like crazy, as she snuggled up to him on a bench, "I positively would love a road runner dinner."

**A Squirrel**

A toon teenage squirrel looked around for a moment, and looked at the audience, as he pointed out, "You!"

"You!" fifi shouted.

"You!" Buster pointed at Plucky.

"You!" Plucky pointed to Buster.

"Him!"

"Her!"

"THEM!" they all shouted together.

**Other Zany Tiny Toons**

Arnold the Pitbull, Byron, Banjo Possum, Merry Melody, Gogo Dodo doing the dance. And several other Tiny Toons in the room.

"It's a full house," Gogo remarked.

**And the Evil Organization Bent on Destroying Acme Acres**

Where the location was, it was completely unknown, but completely darkened, save for one light of a darkened silhouette. The figure was lanky but pointed on some angles on him, namely his shoulders, and had on to where his eyes were, white lenses that gleamed by the only light. And in the fellow's arms, resting as it purred, a cute little white kitten, with a black and spiked collar that read Mr. Tinkles. And perched on his shoulder, was a purple parrot with a large head on its shoulders, wearing a dark purple ascot.

Elsewhere in the room, other lights shined on silhouettes, of different shapes, sizes, and genders, but in front of the leading silhouette, were humanoid fellows dressed like executives.

"WE must kill Agent S," the leader explained, "And we must locate the formula so that we may use it's powers for our own diabolical ends!"

The squirrel, Buster, Plucky, Hampton, Babs, and all the others look past a corner, hiding. C.L.I.D.E. begins to solve a mysterious puzzle, while Babs and the girls are playing a life-or-death game of Twister. Meanwhile, Buster, and the squirrel are duking it out against cowboy bandits and weasels with using a new form of martial arts: Comedy Fu.

The whole Tiny Toon Gang is onboard a flying bus, now falling towards the earth at high speeds. They're all screaming like madmen, even Babs and Buster, as they look the funniest.

"Hello, WB," Plucky called, scheming like crazy, "I've got some news that Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation, are about to die!"

A red-skinned dreadlocked fellow smashed Monty's head between the floor and a treasure chest very comically.

Plucky comically slaps Hampton around, crying out, "Pull yourself together, Bacon Bits!"

A purple parrot, perched on the leader's shoulder, begins mashing buttons, causing a captured rabbit to slap himself in his face, as the leader taunts, "How do you like that, Mr. Slaps Yourself in your Own Face?"

Fifi spits out water after she got drenched.

Dizzy belches.

And a komodo dragon cowboy fiends laughs maniacally, holding a bushed up sticks of dynamite in his hand, as it's lit.

The squirrel asks, while driving the bus, "Who carries dynamite anymore?"

Plucky huffs, along with Calamity, "Welcome to our world, bub."

**Tiny Toons: Back in Action**

**The same rabbit, imprisoned, continues to slap himself.**

"**Now that's funny," Buster chuckled.**


	2. Welcome to Acme Acres pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Freakazoid, Osmosis Jones, Pinky and the Brain, nor do I own Tiny Toon Adventures. They are all the sole property of Warner Bros. Animation Studios. Original Characters of my own designs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

* * *

><p>Where the location was, it was completely unknown, but completely darkened, save for one light of a darkened silhouette. The figure was lanky but pointed on some angles on him, namely his shoulders, and had on to where his eyes were, white lenses that gleamed by the only light. And in the fellow's arms, resting as it purred, a cute little white kitten, with a black and spiked collar that read Mr. Tinkles. And perched on his shoulder, was a purple parrot with a large head on its shoulders, wearing a dark purple ascot.<p>

Elsewhere in the room, other lights shined on silhouettes, of different shapes, sizes, and genders, but in front of the leading silhouette, were humanoid fellows dressed like executives.

"Ladies, and gentleman," the voice spoke up with a sort of calm and instinct Norwegian malevolence in his voice, "Welcome to the Underground Lair of the League Of Super Evil RogueS. I'm here to discuss on our latest plan developments involving the discovery and retrieval of the key ingredient for our grandest and most evil of all schemes." he shrunk back on the seat as he sighed, "So far, we have received utter failure due to the interference of the WB Agency, and their top agent… Agent S."

The figure then began to roughly pet his cat, which caused Mr. Tinkles to get a little discomforted comically, "That makes me agitated. And when I get agitated, Mr. Tinkles gets upset." the figure then reached towards a control panel with several named red buttons, "And when Mr. Tinkles gets upset… people DIE!"

And pressed one of the buttons, causing one of the first executives to get dropped down a steaming pit, with the guy screaming and gurgling in agonizing death. Another button was pressed, sending another one to their steaming death. "Why must I be surrounded by a bunch of moronic imbeciles?" the figure asked, as he button mashed down, sending the other executives to their deaths. It stopped, as now that was only left were the more cartoonish looking figures.

The figure stopped as he sighed, "Everyone… at least those who are still alive… I spared all your lives because you're my most powerful operatives." He then calmed down a bit, as Mr. Tinkles purred pleasantly, "That, and you're the only ones who can help me realize our true plans, and to rid us of the only one who can stop us now. We must _Kill_ Agent S!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tiny Toons: Back in Action<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Who is Agent S; Welcome to Acme Acres pt. 1<strong>

**Another Unknown Location**

It was a darkened and steel hallway, full of nothing but holding cells. They were currently empty, but were probably in waiting for more prisoners to fill up with. At the moment, the three story location, and long hallway of cells, which looked a lot like Alcatraz, had one occupant walking down the hallway. It was a human male, about thirty, with slicked back black hair, a blue suit, and glasses walking down the hall. He could almost look like a mayor of sorts, but at the moment, he was more of a warden now. He walked down the hallway, as now he was reaching the end, as there was a more larger and more secured cell, being monitored by… monitors, and one fat Caucasian guard, who was currently reading the papers.

"Read on your own time, Ralph," the warden shot out, snapping the guard back to work. "Open the window."

The guard did so, as a manhole-sized view window was shown. Inside, it showed to be a bit brighter, and more accomative for someone to live in. in truth, the room looked like a hotel apartment than a prison. But one thing was out of place: it had no occupant; it was completely empty. The warden nearly paled as his eyes went wide as UFOs, as he leaned at the glass, trying to get a better look at where the occupant was.

"BOO!" a figure cried out as he popped right in front of the window. The warden jumped back in startled surprise, but then frowned and glared at the occupant.

The occupant of the cell was a young humanoid male squirrel, colored with brown fur and crème colored fur on his cheeks, mouth, and underbelly. He was a young lad of fourteen, with a slim figure, but athletically good, considering of his species. He had brown eyes, a quaff of hair strands on front of his head, with pointy ears, and a great big bushy tail. He wore an orange shirt with orange short pants, with the end of his pant legs stopping in between his lower legs. The kid just laughed aloud as he hopped back, and sat in a single office chair, spinning around in circles, as the Warden frowned at him.

The boy stopped enough as he talked to the man, "Good morning, Warden Jones." He then shot up, sitting comfortably in the chair, as he smiled, "Guess what? I'm a changed squirrel. And I'm ready to reenter society, as a solid citizen."

The Warden just huffed, as he snootingly taunted the squirrel, "Nice try, Spy. But no matter what you'll never escape. Oh, and by the way… Doom just gave the Okay for your immediate execution; I don't know why…" but he smirked evilly as he rubbed it in, "… but personally, it'll be so much quieter, once you're 'dipped'."

Despite the hopeless situation, the squirrel boy just smirked as he simply replied, "You're fun."

The Warden just frowned, but then waved a small box at the window, "Well, not like it's important, but a package came for you. I don't know how, considering this location is supposed to be secret."

"Oooh, is it a kitten?" the squirrel asked.

The Warden opened the box, and pulled out what appeared to be a stylized and very advanced watch, "Just a watch, and a note." He pulled out a note that was in the box, and read it aloud, "Dear Skidds, here's to help pass the time to count down your time in the Evil Prison of the Organization called L.O.S.. Hmm, didn't think anyone was the gloating type." But the warden tauntingly slipped on the watch, unaware that a red light went off in the lens, "But whoever sent it to you has got good taste. Think I'll keep it."

Still not fazed by the attitude, the squirrel, now called Skidds, simply shrugged as he asked nonchalantly, "Any chance you could give me the time? I don't wanna be late to get out of here."

The Warden merely looked at the watch and taunted, faking concern, "Oh no. looks like you're gonna miss it." and shot the boy a dirty look, "In about the next life. Ehehehehe," and walked away, laughing like a proud man.

The skunk, still smiling and not fazed by his situation, merely cocked an eyebrow as he asked, chuckling, "Oh, am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Who is Agent S; Welcome to Acme Acres pt. 2<strong>


	3. Who is Agent S pt2

**Tiny Toons Back in Action**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Who is Agent S; Welcome to Acme Acres pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Acme Acres<strong>

Acme Acres is the fictional city where Tiny Toon Adventures takes place. All of the characters live there, with the exception of Gogo Dodo, the 2nd Last of the Dodos, the First unknown. It is also the location of Acme Looniversity.

The actual location of Acme Acres doesn't seem to be firmly defined, as it has been shown in multiple locations in various episodes, but it appears to be most commonly placed in California. It was shown in California, probably near Los Angeles. However, it was actually shown as residing somewhere in Missouri. There were also other references in that puts Acme Acres approximately 1000 miles from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida along Interstate 95, which followed the eastern coastline of the United States. This would have put Acme Acres somewhere near Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, or possibly New York.

But wherever it was put in, it was home to most of the Warner Bros. animated residence, basically most of the Looney Tunes, as well as their teenage counterparts, the Tiny Toons.

* * *

><p><strong>Acme Looniversity<strong>

Acme Looniversity was a finely built school, colored tan and red, with a big Warner Bros. symbol built on the tall watch/clock tower.

Acme Looniversity was a high school located in Acme Acres, it was where most of the main characters, mainly the Tiny Toons, go to school and are taught by famous Warner Brothers characters, character like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, or even the Gopher Brothers. The word "Looniversity" in the name was actually a play on "university," and despite the pun, Acme Looniversity was actually a high school. The great and powerful principal of the Looniversity was a giant flaming head, colored green or orange, whose voice bore a strong resemblance to Noel Blanc (Son of the late Mel Blanc). Acme Loo's rival is Perfecto Prep and several adventures revolved around Acme Loo's students competing against the Perfecto Prep alumni, usually in sporting events.

The Graduates, which had yet to even finish their school terms, of Acme Looniversity would receive a "Diploma of Lunacy", giving them the opportunity to become full-time cartoon characters. Although there had yet to be any at the moment, as most of the students were attending one class in particular. Cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

**Cafeteria**

Most of the students were sitting around, conveniently conversing with themselves in their weekend schedules, or even discussing on assignment gags by their teachers, usually involving puns or physical comedy, like using anvils or mallets, or usually using the two… along with dynamite kegs. The cafeteria looked like any other, except the serving line looked like a fast food stand in the center of it, with the lunch benches and tables circled around the place. This resembled deeply like the Warner Bros. symbol for the Looney Tunes.

At one table, much laughter was heard from, as it was mostly the girl's table. There, sitting at it, was a teenage pink anthropomorphic rabbit of fourteen, slender figure, with the cutest white toes, blue eyes, and ears hanging back with two violet ribbons at the tip of them, as well as a brush back of pink fur acting as bangs hanging on the right side. She was dressed in a yellow shirt with the sleeves pushed back to her elbows, and a purple mini-skirt, as well as an orange ankle bracelet. Her name was Babs Bunny, impressionist extraordinaire, and all around crazy bunny Tiny Toon.

Her friend sitting beside her was a teenage anthropomorphic white loon duck of fourteen, slender figure, long blonde hair, with a front bang curled up, and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a pink bow, a pink turtleneck sweater, with a few chakra necklaces around her neck, a chakra bracelet on her left wrist, and a brown mini-skirt with a few hippie symbols on it. She was Shirley the Loon, psychic toon, valley girl, and all around Loon… of sorts.

"So, like, the other day at the Psycho-delic Coffee Shop, they had a huge sale on Incense Candles, er some junk," Shirley went on with her latest purchases.

"Huh, funny," Babs pointed out as she pulled out a horse from her backpack, "I got a sale on Horse-Sense from another store." And threw the horse aside, as she looked to her right, "So Fifi, got any good sales this weekend? Perfume, dresses… maybe even American Accent classes?"

The third girl at the table, was a teenage violet and white anthropomorphic skunkette of fourteen, with a slender figure, a pink bow in her light violet hair that nearly covered her right eye, a beautifully full body tail, and perhaps the most dazzling sad eyes anyone ever saw… if they got past the smell of course. She wore a teal turtleneck shirt, with the shoulders exposed and the sleeves dangling on her upper arms, a black mini-skirt that ended at her right knee on the right side of her, and had a heart-shaped pendant around her neck. She was Fifi La Fume, a fatally attractive French female skunk babe… who longed nothing more than to love and be loved in return.

Babs and Shirley looked to the skunk girl in confusion, as she looked rather depressed as she leaned on the table, not even touching her grape juice, or her Brie Cheese. And then the two looked to each other as Babs started to discuss, "Boy, I haven't seen her this depressed since the Vault stopped carrying Jerry Lewis movies."

"Mondo Bad Charma, Babs," Shirley added, looking to Fifi, "I'm, like, detecting a Dark Aura around her, and it's nearly taking a monstrous form on itself."

"Define monstrous," Babs quizzed.

"Well, like it could come to life and eat us all ghostly-wise," Shirley best explained the best she could. She thought about it for a moment, and then snapped her fingers on it, "I know. Babs, go impersonate someone to get the Laughing Vibes back into Fifi."

Babs slid over to Shirley, and patted her on both shoulders as she winked, and did a radio talk show impersonation, "This request goes out to Shirley Loon." And zipped around the cafeteria to spy on a worthy target to impersonate.

Luckily, nearby, that wasn't hard to locate.

At another table, four boys were currently doing what they did best to the girls: act all immature. The leader, who was announcing today's challenge, was an anthropomorphic blue male rabbit. He was fourteen years of age, with a slim figure, a few strands of hair sticking upward, with his ears sticking proudly. He was wearing a red shirt with the turtleneck collar a bit baggy for him, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with white fingerless gloves on his hands, as well as a pair of blue jeans rolled up to his ankles. This was Buster Bunny, no relation to Babs Bunny, but in the sense… her boyfriend as well as the lead star to the Tiny Toons; a sort of blue teenage version of Bugs Bunny.

His companions were a trio of sorts, as such they were at the table with him; two sitting as a crowd or audience, while the third stood up on the table. The other occupant was a green anthropomorphic male duck teenager of the age of fourteen and a slim build. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, and white and yellow vertical striped swim shorts that ended at his knees. He was Plucky Duck, a silly green duck with the ego the size of Cleveland.

Their third companion, was an anthropomorphic male pig teenager at the age of fourteen, and a round build, but slim in slight sections. He wore a blue pair of suspender jeans, with a Hawaiian T-shirt underneath. He seemed rather clean for his age and species, despite him being a pig. He was known as Hampton J. Pig, one of the nicer toon boys, as well as the most neat and clean.

But the last one was the complete opposite of Hampton. He was a light purple and crème underbelly anthropomorphic Tasmanian Devil boy. His whole mouth was huge enough to be connected into his chest… or rather it was his mouth. He had one pink right eye and one green eye, and had on tattered brown pants held up by a cord, and a yellow circle beeny on his head. This was Dizzy Devil, the bottomless pit that attended Acme Looniversity. And at the moment, they were playing his favorite game:

"Will Dizzy eat it?" Buster called out, as he held up a live missile in his hands.

Dizzy lunged at it, swallowing it whole, and nearly ate Buster's hand. The bomb went off, causing Dizzy to expand for a moment, until he coughed up a small cloud of gas. The boys hooted at the accomplishment, and egged him on to eat more. Hampton pulled out a small vile of sorts, "A vile specimen of Ooey-Gooey Ambeaboes. Highly gaseous and twice as strong in puking properties."

"Will Dizzy eat it?" Buster quizzed once again, as he threw the vile at Dizzy.

The Tasmanian devil ate it whole, glass and all, and lightly belched out. As he let the viral substance stewed inside his belly, the little terror smirked and hung his tongue out in satisfaction. Until his face went from relaxed to surprised, as his stomach started to growl. Dizzy clutched his stomach as the growling became more louder and his stomach churned more violently… until his stomach settled, giving the little monster a moment of relief. Walking behind their table, behind Dizzy, a dog Toon walked to his own table, and would have made it, if not for…

PFFFFFFT!

A green gas cloud surrounded the dog, as his face froze as well as the rest of him, shocked and surprised. His eyes watered up as they went bloodshot red. His nose crinkled up and shrunk on his face like a raisin, as did his ears. The smell violating his every orifice, as the poor mutt's fur singed off and fall to the floor. The dog finally gagged out a whiff of the smoke, as he crumbled up into a pile of dust, with his eyeballs dropping on the ground, blinking to indicate he was still alive. After seeing such an act, the boys hooted once again for a new dare.

"Plucky Duck," Babs shouted as she jumped on the table, wearing a green cap on her head, yellow flippers, and had a fake bill on her face as she stomped on Dizzy's foot, opening his mouth up like a trash can, as he declared before stepping in, "Will Dizzy eat me?"

Plucky immediately hopped onto the table, and pulled Babs back as he shouted accusingly, "Whoa! Whoa! Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Plucky Duck," Babs answered.

"Are you blind? I'm Plucky…" Plucky shouted out, about to start an argument. But stopped himself as he calmed down, and folded his arms across his chest, as he declared, "Oh no. I'm not falling for this again; I'm above that lame gag now. I'm much smarter than before."

"So then you're not Plucky Duck, eh?" Babs shot out, as she opened Dizzy's mouth, and stepped in, "Because I am! I'm a silly, dumb, green duck with the ego the size of Cleveland."

That last commented accusation shot Plucky through the roof, as he shouted, "_I'm _the silly, dumb, green duck with the ego the size of Cleveland!" And pulled Babs out of the way as he stepped into Dizzy's mouth, "And _I'm_ the one Dizzy's gonna…" but then stopped himself, as he saw what he had done. His shoulder's slouched as he looked to Babs, groaning, "You're despicable…" And Dizzy chomped down hard, swallowing the green duck whole.

Dizzy belched aloud, as Buster patted the Tasmanian Devil on the shoulder, "Okay, Dizzy… you can spit him out now."

Dizzy paled at this, and hastily shied bashfully, "Okay… but Bunny and others will have to wait."

Everyone just cringed in terror at that thought, and felt sorry for the still-alive duck inside Dizzy's stomach, as the Tasmanian devil spun to the bathroom. Buster looked to Babs as he commented, "I've got a feeling that duck's gonna be absent for a while. His excuse: getting rid of that horrible smell smeared all over his feathers." He then crossed his arms at Babs, and asked, "So any excuse as to why you had to do that? Again?"

Babs shrugged as she tore off the disguise, "Just tryin' to get Fifi to smile. Even just a little."

"Dumped again?" Buster asked, which earned a nod from Babs in response, as Buster sighed, "Well, while we're waiting for Dizzy ta get done with his Number 2... You should go over and see what's eatin' Fifs."

"Before Dizzy eats her too," Babs quirked as he hopped on back to her table.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Girls<strong>

Once Babs walked over, she did her usual impersonation of an announcer, "And that folks was the joke of the day! Can we get a gefah!" She noticed that Fifi didn't even crack a smile, and just sighed sadly, while Shirley patted her friend on the shoulder reassuringly. Babs slouched over in defeat, as she sighed, "Guess not." she walked over to them and sat down next to Fifi, as she placed her hand next to Shirley's, both as a sigh for their friend, "So… what's with the blues? Cause I think violet suits you better than this."

"Le sigh," Fifi finally spoke up, sighing in her usual French brogue, "Last night, I thought I had finally found the Bo of my dreamz. He appeared in front of my maison at ze dump, like zey always do. I make my advance towardz him, like I always do." And then her depression kicked in as she sighed deeply, "And like a crepe on ze table in front of a corpulente man… he disappeared, running away in ze terror."

Both Shirley and Babs scooted back, both wearing nose plugs at this notion, as Babs sighed with an eyebrow raised up, "Gee. Wonder what causes them to run off in terror?"

Shirley walked over and reassured her friend, "Oh, don't let the Stink Karma wear you down, girl. Er some junk."

"Yeah, so what if this is the 150th time you've been dumped," Babs did her best to reassure her, "You'll find the right guy for you, girl. A guy's who's kind, funny, sweet… a little weird, but good weird, very romantic to a sweet and pretty girl like yourself. Who won't notice or even take notice of your aroma; probably won't even smell it at all."

It was then that they heard a slurping sound as the trio turned, and frowned in annoyance, as Shirley added, "A guy who wouldn't feed a Yellow Cake Uranium bomb to a teenage Tasmanian devil." And they all saw it being happen with Dizzy and the boys, along with a now returned… and rather fly infested… Plucky Duck, who glared death glares at Babs.

Back to the matter at hand, Fifi looked at her friends with her eyes filled with hope, "You really tink there'z a boy out zere for me?"

Babs smiled as she hugged her friend, "Definitely, Girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Back at the Prison**

The warden was walking down a cell-filled hallway, overlooking the prisoners that were either calmly waiting, or fighting to get out. But he didn't care, for no one could get out of the prison that he ran, and that earned a smug look on his face. However, it wouldn't last long, as the watch he had confiscated from Skidds, started to beep quietly. A little red light blinked on it, as a small red message popped up, saying Image Recording. Suddenly, going unnoticed by the warden, the watch let out a scanning light, scanning the warden's body completely from head to toe. Once it was finished, the watch's lens read Image Recording Complete: Begin Disguise.

And then, in a blue flash and gone unnoticed by the warden, the warden transformed in an exact duplicated image of the teen squirrel toon, Skidds.

As he walked down the pathway, the other prisoners looked at him rather confused at his appearance. Even the guards were fooled by it, as the warden passed two guards playing poker with one of the other prisoners. Once he saw the two stunned and looking at him, he grumbled as he passed them, sounding like Skidds as well, "Get back to work; L.O.S. isn't paying you imbeciles to loaf around like that!"

The guards, not knowing who it really was, hopped up and chased after him. When the warden heard the approaching running footsteps behind him, he whipped around, only to see his men bring out tasers. He back away, not knowing why they were gonna do this to him, as he pleaded, "No. no, wait! What are you…?"

ZAAP! ZAAP! ZAAP!

"AAAH! NOOO! STOP, PLEASE! NOT IN THE KROTCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Later<strong>

**Skidds' Cell**

The two guards were walking towards it, while dragging a semi-knocked out warden, still under disguise. Ralph immediately shot up, activating the release of the lock of the doors, as the cell door open. The guards dragged the still-disguised warden in, as they were making their way to the chair to strap him in. they were both unaware that Skidds was crouched behind the chiar, smirking at that his plan was coming together. As they slammed the fake Skidds on the chair, the real Skidds immediately took the watch away and slapped it back on his wrist, and secretly crawled away from the others in lightining speed.

Once the guards were done strapping the disguised warden on the table, he regained consciousness again, "No, you fools…" and suddenly was reverted back to his old self again as he groined, nodding to the door, "… he's tricked us."

The guards turned and looked to see the squirrel toon boy standing up all smirk and confident. "Guess my parole came much earlier than expected."

The warden finally roared out in anger, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Skidds smirked at this, as he grabbed at his prison uniform… and tore it all off. The guards thought that he was flashing at them, but saw that he had something else on under the uniform. He was wearing a black spandex turtleneck short sleeve shirt, with both sleeves ending with compartment belt packs made for Ipods of sorts. He wore cargo khaki combat pants with a black utility belt dangling on his left hip, and black fingerless gloves. But on his left shoulder, was the Warner Bros. logo worn like a badge. And to complete his ensemble, he wrapped around his left wrist, the disguise watch.

The squirrel smirked as he finished, sticking an earpiece in his right ear, and slipped on a slimming and cool pair of sunglasses, as he shot them a flashy debonair smile, "How'd ya like me now, L.O.S.?"

The four all stood there, jaws dropped as they all shouted in both annoyance and shock, "AGENT S?" the Warden shook his head as he growled, "I've heard of you! You're that new field agent of the WB Agency; that cocky new secret agent teenager working for those goody-two-shoe toons that couldn't get into Acme Acres!"

Skidds, or Agent S, merely shrugged at that, hiding his annoyance, but shot out, "Yeah…" and then smirked as he pressed a button on the watch, and in a flash, he stood there, disguised as the warden, and smirked, "… but I'm the only one here walking out free as a bird."

He then pressed the button on the door, before the other guards could stop him, and locked them all inside. Once they reached the door, they all saw the disguised Skidds hop away, laughing like a goofball.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Later<strong>

"How the heck does this happen to me," Skidds, no longer in disguise, and running for his life, "I'm only halfway outta here, and this happens to me."

He had recalled on how he had gotten into this mess. It was only halfway out of the cellblock, did the true Warden call on the intercom, saying that Assistant Warden Jones was in his cell. Once they all saw 'Jones' walking out of there, did Skidds drop his disguise. It was only with a few karate moves, portable ninja retractable black holes, and an extendo-handle mallet he kept in one of his pockets, did he dispatch most of the guards. Now, he was running down a hallway from most of the security systems… which were deadly as heck.

He reached for his earpiece, and asked aloud, "C.L.Y.D.E!"

"What's up, sir," a voice called out from his earpiece.

"How far am I from getting out of this place," Skidds shouted frantically, "I'm dodging death trap left and right here. And I still can't get out!"

"_Naughty snotty,"_ a British accent called out, _"If you're gonna destroy prison property, prison property's gonna destroy you."_

"Whoa," Skidds called out as he skidded on his heels to a halt.

Suddenly, the wall in front of him, coming up, opened up, and revealed an enormous missile ready to launch at him."Right, then," the voice called out, "Count along with Moddy. Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three, Two, One! Die, Squirrel-boy!"

The missile launcher fired right at the squirrel, but Skidds was ready for it. On the Eight, he rolled across the floor and hurled himself at the missiles. On the Six, he hid behind a pillar holding up the roof, and ducked as one of the missiles hit it dead on, blowing it into dust. On the Four, he pushed himself up and dove aside, giving the remaining missiles a good long look, and bolted to the ruined wall. Finally, on the One, he dove through the hole to where the missile launcher was, and made his escape, as the final missile blew up. The explosion behind him roared up, entering through a trick panel, and detonated with a humongous blast that threw the squirrel boy against the hidden room in the wall.

He stood up, as C.L.Y.D.E spoke up again, "Sir! I found the way out!"

"Great," Skidds smirked. "Where?"

"You're outside it right now," C.L.Y.D.E answered.

It was then that Skidds got a good look around as to where he was. The wind was roaring, the air was thin, and it was nothing more than blue skies all around him, say for the metal wall behind him, as well as the metal platform under his feet. There, he saw that he was on board a metallic flying fortress prison, high in the sky, with a lemon shaped skull logo on one of many red flags posted up under a black word, L.O.S..

Skidds frowned as he grumbled, "A prison flying fortress. How unoriginal." He sighed as he brushed his hair back a bit, and smirked in relief, "WEll, at least there's no more traps anymore"

"Don't be so sure, my little duckie," the voice called out again, this time outside, as Skidds looked up on a platform to see who or what it was that had tried to kill him yet as always with his job."You may be out of the prison, but no one ever leaves here. Alive anyway," Mod chuckled. He leapt onto the banister of a nearby staircase and slid down it, giving the teen spy a full view of himself. He was a Caucasian man, early forties; red hair in a Beatle cut with mutton chop sideburns. He had small rectangular sunglasses, sportcoat with the design of the British Union Jack flag; black shirt; white kerchief tied at the neck; white pants; brown shoes with black socks. And had a cane in his left hand, which was topped with a large ruby. Landing near Skidds, he twirled it in one hand."That's right, lad," the fellow smirked triumphantly as he stood straight as a bird like a soldier, "You're the only prisoner at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders, and other traitors, to ever escape my cells," He tossed the cane high, to his other hand, and held it out. "And it's high time someone taught you… No one ever escapes my prison institute."

Skidds backed away, as Mod slowly walked towards him, but Skidds stopped as he asked, "Wait! don't you even want to know why I allowed myself to get caught by you guys in the first place?"

"The only reason you're here at all is that you're still a snotty-duckie that needs a good spnaking or two," Mad Mod smirked. But stopped himself as he cocked an eyebrow, asking, "But since you asked, why did you let yourself get caught? You would have at least be smart enough not to get caught."

"Had to, considering that you're prison's got a reputation on holding much of the defunct spies in your organization," Skidds explained, "But lately… they've been disappearing a lot."

Mod smirked as he nearly freaked the kid out, as his cane sparked, "Interesting. But it seems like you didn't find anything out. And you're still not getting out."

Skidd stopped as he was now on the edge, and then smirked as he looked to a now confused Mod, as he shot out, "Oh, come on now, Mod. You of all people should know: there's always a way out!" And then jumped off the ledge, heading downward below.

Mod looked completely confused, and then just smirked as he shrugged, "Guess that's one less spy to worry about."

"You got that right," Skidds shouted, surprising Moddy.

He turned around, and saw the spy squirrel on what appeared to be a futuristic silver, red and black jet. The squirrel hopped into the cockpit, but not before he shouted to Moddy, "Cheerio, Governor! Your record on no escapees is broken!" And flew out of there, leaving a steaming mad Mod.

Far away, Skidds smirked at the screen, which was black and had two green eyes look at him. Skidds smirked, "Mission Accomplished."

"What mission," the screen asked, with the eyes looking annoyed and confused, indicating that this was C.L.Y.D.E, "We didn't find anything!"

"We did," Skidds explained, "Before we broke out, Jones spat out only one word; I thought it was some sort of code word, but it obviously must've been a clue as to what Chief Cosgrove found from our contacts. He used the word, Dipped."

The screen frowned as he groaned, "That's not much of a code word."

"Well, it's a start, until we find some more info," Skidds stated, as the jet turned towards wherever they were going. "But right now, we need to lay low in one of the safe houses nearby." He typed in a few commands on the console, as he asked, "So… where's the closest one we can get to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Name's… Skidds; Adora for Amore<strong>


	4. Adora for Amora pt1

**Tiny Toons Back in Action**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Name's… Skidds; Adora for Aroma pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

News of Agent S's escape did not go unheard, as now the warden, Mad Mod, stood nervously in front of a white screen. The room was completely black, but he did not stand alone, as Jones, Ralph and the guards were all in formation, awaiting what ever was going to happen to them now. But luckily for them, it was a scowling from their mysterious leader, who now appeared as a silhouette, with only his eyes shining in lenses, as well as his purple parrot perched on his shoulder.

"Well, Mad Mod. I must say I'm rather impressed by the turn of events that have come to my attention," the leader of LOSERs calmly began, deducing the situation that had come to mind. "Not only did you allow Agent S to make fools of your subordinates, and escape your high-level security prison systems, of which I had a hand in creating and taking great pride in designing…" but then he sounded more annoyed as he leaned in, his face still now showing at all in the shadows, "… but do I understand that he got away… with information on our latest plan to control all of Toondom?"

Mod fiddled with his cane, as he gulped hardly, sweating and nervously smirking, "Well, he only got away with just one word. It don't mean a thing unless he's got the whole bloomin' puzzle."

"IT'S NOT INSIGNIFICANT IF IT'S ONE WORD," the Leader shouted angrily, as he finally calmed down and explained, "Agent S… was once an Agency Analyst; he was quite thorough and skilled in information gathering. Even if it's one word, he could find a number of meanings to it. And in which one word could lead him directly to the Master Plan."

Mod then became serious as he nodded, "Understood, sir. Just in case the lil' snotty got away, I sent two of my assassin agents after him. By the time they make landing, Agent S'll be like all those prisoners we used for testin' out our new weapon on. Dead."

"Excellent," the Leader leaned back, "So… in what poor pitiful town, has that screwball squirrel teenager… been forced to hide in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Acme Acres<strong>

**Night**

**Acme Acres Junkyard**

Acme Acres City dump wasn't as bad as most claimed it would be on sight alone, but rather complain about the smell that came from it. It was surrounded by construction buildings and a tall but wooden fence, with a sign posted on top of it. Within the garbage dump were towers of crushed cars stacked and towered over one another. It was like a jungle of cars piled over one another neatly packed and cleaned up. Truth enough the place didn't look as bad as other people thought it to be. The only flaw was its only smelly occupant that slightly made it into a dump… by smell alone.

The dump had one occupant, who was living in a house made of five luxury vehicles, and the front part made from an old limousine. But despite the outside looking rather beat up, the inside was where the real work was done in. Inside, it was rather clean and well preserved. In the main bedroom, which was the back seat of another limousine and the sky roof turned into a viewing sky roof, it was designed more for a girl's room for a young teenager. There was a heart-shaped vanity mirror with much cosmetic makeup, hairstyle curlers and shampoo, perfume bottles, and other beauty products. There was also a very carefully alive vase of beautiful and bright red roses, amazingly still alive. On the other side, a trunk compartment was converted into a closet, full of so many French dresses and clothes of many designs.

But the main occupant, was lying on a heart shaped king-sized bed made of several soft cushions of the cars that made up her house. There, lying on her back, dressed in a loose turquoise bathrobe, pink slippers, and had her hair in hair curlers, was Fifi, doing what she loved most: reading romance novels.

"Ze supere spy held ze damselle that had stumbled upon his secret warz," Fifi read the book aloud, as she brought her leg up a bit silky, as she continued, "Ze young couple stared deeply into each other'z eyez, and le rest of the city blurred away into le featurelezz fog. Ze noise of le vehiclez, ze chatter of pedestrians; all of eet ceased to exist. For la perfect instant in time, each of zem was all that existed in de other's univerze. Arielle nudged forward ze last half-inch, and gently nuzzled the side of her head to eez, causing the two to smile at zis, and zey slowly made their way towards eech other's lips, silently inviting their kiss…."

Unable to go on with the reading, Fifi closed the book, sighing deeply as she hugged the book close to her chest. "Le sigh," she sighed deeply, smiling at reading such a romantic spy book. "Ze life of a Super Spy… eet eez full of danger, daring. Not to mention zuch tru romance between such strangerz. Non?"

She sat up on her bed, leaning towards the edge of her bed, as she sighed, once again retaining some bit of depression of her lonely life. She placed her book to her side, and sighed deeply, "Le deep sigh. I know my true love eez out zere. Somewhere." then, as if something spoke to her, a shooting star streamed through the skies. Although she believed it wouldn't help, Fifi decided on a little luck wouldn't hurt as bad.

She closed her hands together, and bowed her head, silently whispering, "Starlight, Star bright. Le first star I see tonight…" She then looked up at the sky and the still shooting star, with hope glinting in her eyes, "… I weesh I may, weesh I might… weesh for my true love to meet me tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Not Too Far Away<strong>

Shooting down from up the sky, the star was taking on more shape and function, as it was cooling down from descent. Now as the flames went out, the jet, or rather white and red F-22 look-alike, began to descend back to normal air as the ship was shakingly making its way towards the city that was Acme Acres. Inside, the pilot Skidds, or Agent S, was doing his best to steady the vehicles as it was heading down back to city level.

"If this keeps up, someone's gonna shoot us down from flying down to building levels this fast," Skidds remarked, pressing a few buttons and flipping a few switches, "And I seriously don't want my first air ticket!"

"Don't worry, Sir, you're doing fine," the voice belonging to CLYDE responded. "But I'm gonna attempt a landing near one of the building rooftops."

"Alright," Skidds responded as he steadied the plane a bit as they were reaching the rooftops, "I just need a reading."

"Very well, sir," CLYDE answered, but gave a reading his partner didn't pan on having. "Holy Father, hollow be thy name. Thy Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done…"

"CLYDE! Not that kind of reading," the agent yelled out. "Just tell me how far we are"

"Oh, well. Things are pretty good so far," CLYDE responded, "The good news is, we'll be landing in a matter of seconds."

A moment of silence went between the two, until S spoke up again, asking, "Alright… so what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is…" CLYDE answered, "… we're crash landing."

The jet stopped in mid air at that moment… and then fell towards the city's tallest building like a sack of potatoes. Once this happened, Skidds went face first into the glass, smooshed up like a tower of Play-doh. He managed to pull himself off and back into his seat, as they continued to fall down like crazy fast. As they neared further, with the wind blowing underneath them, falling down to the city of Acme Acres, Skidds did his best to write his last Will and Testament. The lights grew quicker and brighter, as Agent S said a few words of prayer. Death was imminent, as Skidds finally ran around the cockpit, screaming and waving his arms around like a maniac gone insane. The roof of one of the skyscraper was becoming closer now, as death was breathing down the boy squirrel's neck…

And then finally…

SPUTTER! SPUTTER! SPUTTER!

The jet started stuttering and sputtering aloud, until finally, the jet stopped six feet from the building's roof floor. The plane remained in the air, frozen in place, even as Skidds opened the cockpit and hopped out. He ruffled himself to straighten himself out, and turned to face the jet, smirking, "Ran out of gas again, eh?"

"And a good thing too," the jet suddenly replied, "You know how it is with those A-Cards."

Skidds looked around, and then dug into his left thigh pocket, pulling out an Ipod. "CLYDE, better transform. We'll need to save up on power if you've already run out on gas and are feedin' fumes now."

"Got it, sir," the jet replied, and then started to shift in shapes and shrinking a bit. It began to lose much of the plane features, and became smaller and more humanoid shape.

The ship transformed as it now stood there, revealing its true default form to its partner. The figure was a one and a half foot robot boy, with a body of white and grey metal. The main body, head, rectangular flat feet, and forearms and hands were white. On his hands, or the back of his four fingered hands, were red rectangle pads. His forearms and legs were flexible grey limbs that looked like they could extend, while the shoulders were red rings. His chest had a small red dot in the center, and had a red collar around his grey neck. His head was triangular, with a black screen as the face, with only two green yellow eyes with black dot pupils, and two red squares on the sides acting as ears, with two red antennas sticking out of them. This was CLYDE, the Cybernetic Laser Ionized Digital Entity, one of the Agency's most advanced spy bots, a prototype no longer in production anymore, and Skidds' partner/vehicle/utility gadget/friend.

CLYDE brushed himself for a moment as he rejoined the Agent, "So what now? Call HQ?"

"As always," Skidds replied, as he typed in commands, "Gotta report to Chief as fast as possible; I need to know what our next move is now that we at least have a clue as to what's going on."

CLYDE cleared his processor throat, as he pointed out to his taller friend, "Well, may I remind you that it really wanst much of a clue to begin with."

Ignoring his robotic counterpart, Skidds activated a switch on his Ipod, which opened a holographic screen. There, a feed of a grizzly bear fellow dressed in a blue suit, with his eyes squinted, and a sort of rugged frown on his face was shown. Though he didn't sound upset, just looked that way, as he spoke up, "Agent S. glad to see you're out of prison. Found anything of importance?"

"Just one word, Cosgrove," Skidds reported, "There was only one word used during when most of the prisoners were disappearing: Dipped." Cosgrove remained silent on that, turning to the side for a moment, as he looked away from Skidds for a moment. The squirrel seemed a bit concerned by that look on his senior officer's face, and asked, "Um, you okay?"

"Huh?" Cosgrove shook out of his daze, and returned his still-stone face back to the boy, "Oh, sorry about that. Listen, it's clear that LOSERs might know of this information. You're in terrible danger now."

"But, sir. It's just one world," CLYDE replied.

"It may be one word, CLYDE," Cosgrove replied, but explained, "But if it's what we in HQ think it means, it might be a safe idea to hide out in Acme Acres. Use it as home base for yourselves. We've already put a safe house for you in Acme Acres forest. We're already downloading the coordinates in your Ipod PDA; and as such, we're loading you a registration to Acme Looniversity. There, Agents B, D, TD, and LB, as well as the other senior agents will monitor your safety, as well as give you any assignments that come up."

"Wow, that's a lotta stuff," Skidds remarked, "Did you plan all this ahead?"

"Pretty much," Cosgrove shrugged.

Cocking an eyebrow, CLYDE asked, "How'd you plan for that?"

"Lucky guess," Cosgrove replied, but got serious again, "But you've got to get to the safe house fast. We've picked up some calls from LOSERs, saying they've sent the MacDougal Brothers after you. Here's a photo."

Suddenly, a holographic picture of two anthropomorphic male orange tabby cats were shown. One was small, skinny, and wearing a green and red kilt with a hat on top, with a weapon belt around his waist and chest, and currently held in his hands a harpoon gun. The other was a large fat cat, with the same kilt and hand on, but had a red eye patch on the right eye, and had a weapon's vest on, while holding a grenade launcher. The big one was named Angus, and the smaller fellah was DagNabbit. These two ferocious felines, were the ones that were called the MacDougal Twin Bros., the most high-top assassins known in Scotland.

"Oooh boy," Skidds gulped.

But CLYDE just lightly chuckled at an unsighted scene, "Ha. So that's what Garfield would look like if he wore a dress."

"I wish you luck, once again, Agent S and CLYDE," Cosgrove finished, as the Ipod went off, and revealed a map.

"Well, time to go," Skidds stated, as he grabbed CLYDE's arm and flipped him to his back. There, the robot folded his arms and legs in making himself into a backpack, and hooking around on Skidd's back.

CLYDE turned to look at Skidds and asked, "So when do you think those MacDougal Bros will pop up?"

"Knowing classical assassin tactics, they'll be attacking me…" Skidds calculated, ubt stopped as he heard a whistling sound coming at him, and flipped and cartwheel-dodged out of the way, as explosions were made to where he once stood. He then stopped as he crouched on the edge, and grumbled, "… right about now."

There, flying in the moonlight, a demonic red and black cat-faced rocket glider, carrying the cat brothers in tow. And they were aiming for the squirrel… but arguing at each other while doing it. The short but eldest, Nabbit, shouted out, "Will you watch it, Dag?"

"I'm doing the best I can," Angus whined.

Dagnabbit looked downward, with special binocular goggles, and immediately spotted Skidds and CLYDE, "There they are; 6 o'clock!"

"Would that be forward or back, Nabbit," Angus questioned, which earned a smack to the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper.

Fireblasts were shot right at the squirrel, who jumped off the building, and swung on one of the phone wires. A feat of tremendous acrobatics was displayed as Skidds leapt from one roof to another, either on flagpole or wire jumping. The MacDougal Bros. were doing their best to try and destroy the spy squirrel, but the teen boy squirrel was just too much for them to even attempt to catch. He jumped atop a high wire, dodging the blasts upward, and even downward, as he ran on the wire upside down. However, Skidds hopped onto a roof… with no vital cover, as the McDougals were free to shoot at the poor squirrel with no distractions.

Nabbit got up from his position, as his brother shot at the squirrel, with the young lad surprisingly dodging all the bullets raining down on him. The smaller brother chuckled evilly, as he pulled out a wire string attached to a rubber mouse, "End of the line, S."

Skidds skidded to a halt on his feet, and turned around to smirk at the two cats. This earned a small look of confusion to the two twins, as Skidds pulled out something from his utility belt, and held it out to show. It was a small black hole the size of a quarter, but dropped it right in front of him on the ledge. Once it hit the roof's surface, it expanded into a manhole sized hole. And just when the MacDougals were about to ram into him, he gingerly stepped forward, dropping down into the hole, as it closed up and disappeared. The twins flew past the hole at blinding speed, as the two looked to each other in confusion on this… but didn't stop in time, as they crashed into the building without having enough time to get out of the way. The plane made impact, as the cats screamed out in fear, and then…

KABOOM!

A huge fire cloud erupted on the wall, as the remains of the flying glider was destroyed. However, the MacDougal Twins were smooshed on the wall, in comic like pancake forms. Nabbit grumbled, "Dagnabbit. We'll get that parowee-tatty for this."

Angus on the other hand, merely mumbled, "You think the boss'll be annoyed by this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Acme Junkyard<strong>

Outside of the dump's gate, the entry way into the dump or rather next to it, a black hole opened up from on the sidewalk, making a sort of 'Vmph' sound coming from it. The noise was loud enough to get Fifi's attention, as she slowly woke up, allowing only her bathrobe's shoulder to slink off for a moment. Back outside, climbing out of the hole was Skidds, with CLYDE on his back, as they got on solid flooring. Then, Skidds took the black hole and folded it up back into a quarter shape, sticking it back into his pocket. The young squirrel boy sighed in relief, as CLYDE's head extended forward, and circled in front of Skidds' face, as he asked, "So now that hired assassins are after us, what to do now?"

Skidds sighed as he messed with his holo-disguise watch, "I'll have to change faces for a while. Just until we get to the safe house."

He circled through, and every time he did, his appearance changed. He changed from a white bunny, then to a snapping turtle, next was a green alien, then George Lucas. Until finally, he had found a form he could stick to; a black and white striped skunk version of himself.

Once he got a good look at himself, he smirked, "Yep, no one would think to mess with a skunk."

"Unless they're an exterminator," CLYDE joked.

"Oh, haha. That's so funny, I forgot to laugh," Skidds shot back sarcastically.

Fifi walked over to her front window to see what was all the commotion about. She was only half-asleep and half-awake, but all that went to wide awake, as she saw who it was that came to her view. There, walking and stopping at the entrance of the dump's fence, was the most handsome boy skunk she had ever laid eyes on. She had seen plenty of skunk boys, most of which ran away from her and disappeared, but this one… it was obvious once he turned for a moment, and a starry background, as well as flipping hair when he turned to look around the place… was the most handsome skunk hunk ever.

Fifi nearly fainted from the sight of him, as her heart nearly leapt into her throat, literally. She stared at the boy with hearts in her eyes, as she cooed, "Oh lala. A mon petite Skunk Hunk. Nay, _le_ mon Petite Skunk Hunk of my dreams." She then saw him sprint away, almost as if he was being cautious of being followed. But she didn't care as her heart beating right out of her chest comically, until she placed her hands above her heart, shielding it as she declared, "Beware, my leetle chocolate croissant! Fifi is going to gobble you up!"

She ran towards her closet, in hopes to finding something perfect to wear. She pushed a red button, activating a conveyer belt that drew out a closet line of dresses, outfits, and ensembles for her to wear for the right occasion. Luckily, she found something, as she grabbed it, and was about to rung towards the dressing booth, but stopped as she looked at herself in surprise at the vanity mirror. Her curlers were still on, no makeup was applied, the fur on her cheeks was a mess.

She pouted as she cupped her cheeks, mooshing them around, "I am, how you say, petite pomprey, Noi?" But she shook it off as she untied her bathrobe, and smirked, "Time for Le Makeover."

She sat in front of her vanity mirror, as she pulled out her hair curlers, in which her hair poofed back to her usual style: with her hair in front of her right eye. She took some eye shadow, straightening/curling her eyelashes, and applied a little lavender rose red lipstick. She grabbed her dress, and ran over to the paper booth, in which when covered, took off her bathrobe, threw it outside, and 'suited up'. Once she was done, she stepped out to reveal the dress she had on. It was a ruby red gown, with the skirt going down to her ankles, but split up on both her hips, giving it a sultry look. There were no shoulders, but sleeves of such hanging on her biceps, as a black bow was present on the right side of her collar bone. A black sash was tied tightly around her waist, with a black bow in the back. There was no back to the dress, exposing her back and white stripe, with a V collar going down to her back allowing her tail out.

Then finally, she placed her trademark hair bow on, allowing the bow on the left side to show, as well as place on her heart-shaped pendant. And as an added measure, she took a bottle labeled, Le Ecstasy, and sprayed her neckline thoroughly. Once she was done, she looked in the mirror, and winked sultry at it, "Eef looks could kill, zen my Bo would not be feeling so well, eh?"

Her house door opened, as she stepped out, barefoot, and leaned on the doorway, as she called out, "Do not fear, Mon Gere. Fifi La Fume, your true love, is near!" And gingerly skipped out, looking around to find the boy skunk's trail as she called out, "Where ees my crepe skunk boy-ette?"

As she skipped forward, her skunk smell was coming in strong. There was one thing about Fifi that was always so troublesome: whenever she fell in love, her stink would rise up and get stronger every second. The evidence to such a claim was made, once she passed a wolf construction worker. Once he saw her, he just whistled out like a crazy love Wildman… until he got a whiff of her smell. Immediately, he whimpered, and took a jackhammer to the head, digging himself into the ground. But Fifi didn't notice it, as she continued to skip down the trail, hoping to find the skunk boy.

But as that scene left, a mysterious figure, dressed in an overcoat, faded fedora hat, and a sinister grin spread across his face, appeared from a darkened alleyway, doing evil deeds and wicked practice. He slinked up to a pet store, which had a display of beavers up. The man evilly looked at two innocent little beavers, chewing at wood. He didn't say anything, nor did anything, but pointed a gold pocket watch at them, which sent a strange beam of energy. The scared beavers tried to shield themselves, but it was too late, for they had been turned into gold statues of themselves, frozen in their moment of terror. The man giggled evilly, his frozen grin never leaving a wrinkle or yellow tooth out of place. Who was this man? Where did he come from? What was with the watch? And why was this scene so important to come out?

That'll have to wait until the comedy/action moment, folks.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: New in Town; New Toon on Block pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And now for Special Feature #1: Voice Actors.<strong>

**Skidds Squirrel/Agent S: David Kaufman**

**CLYDE: David Cross**

**Chief Cosgrove: Eddie Asner**


End file.
